The present invention relates to a blower.
Multistage vortex flow blower are disclosed by JP-B2-46-33856, JP-B2-07-117057 and JP-A-03-078595, JP-B2-46-33856 discloses a structure in which one vane wheel performs one stage pressurizing so that a number of stages corresponds to a number of the vane wheels, and JP-B2-07-117057 discloses that a structure of the vane wheels is improved to decrease a number of vanes for each of the stages. JP-A-03-078595 discloses a vane wheel of three-dimensional shape.